The popularity of sports and sporting events has grown tremendously in recent years. While much of the interest in sports has been at the college and professional levels where many of the sporting events are televised around the world, there has also been substantial growth in the popularity of sports in which the participants are of high school or pre-high school age.
Unfortunately, most of the sporting events involving junior college, high school or pre-high school age are not televised and can only be viewed by those individuals who are able to attend them in person. Thus, for example, when a father is out of town on a business trip and cannot be present at his daughter's high school volleyball game, he must watch the game on video when he returns home from his trip in order to view his daughter playing in the game. Similarly, a college football scout cannot attend all of the numerous junior college and high school football games played around the country on a particular night involving players who might be candidates for a football scholarship to the college with which the scout is affiliated. To observe and evaluate such players, the college must obtain videos of the games and then the scout must watch numerous hours of video in order to identify and view particular plays involving players of interest.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for systems and methods for providing sports-related video sharing services, and that may address other problems, difficulties, and/or shortcomings of current technology that may or may not be described herein.